


Ideas que saben a excusas y un poco también a Derek

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bad Friends, Cockblocking, Derek needs love, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Save me Barry, Stiles is a Little Shit, and is probably in love, as you all know, or whatever, whatever, with stiles mouth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es todo un viaje, ahí sentado, en un segundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas que saben a excusas y un poco también a Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> For you, my Lals, porque todo lo que no tiene nombre ya en este mundo es pa ti! Todo todo!
> 
> Yo iba a hacer algo gracioso y me salió esta especie de porno ???? Cockblockear fics que sólo son porno es posible, también, está probado. Anyway, seguiré practicando... jajajajajajajajajaja (esto lo pillaréis luego)

En su defensa — si tuviera por qué defenderse — diría que se están pasando de la raya y que es la única opción viable para asegurarse de sacar a todos de allí lo más deprisa posible.

Pero como no tiene por qué defender su caso, no va a buscar excusas.

Excepto, tal vez, las palabras Kate y Argent saliendo de la boca de Lydia en un tono que sonó incluso acusatorio y que le puso los pelos de punta.

No recuerda exactamente qué estaba haciendo hace dos segundos.

¿Contestar un mensaje de Cora en Facebook que debería haber contestado hace tres días?

¿Ver el final del capítulo de South Park que está todavía de fondo en el televisor?

¿Escuchar lo que Isaac está diciendo a Allison sobre...?

No. A eso definitivamente no le estaba haciendo el menor caso.

El caso.

El caso es que Scott y Lydia están en modo interrogatorio, tercer grado inlcuido, con Derek porque alguien sugirió entender los motivos de Peter para liarla tan parda por tercera vez en un año y se les fue de las manos.

No porque Stiles pudiese ver como se les escapaba literalmente de entre los dedos, porque tampoco estaba prestando demasiada atención a la discusión — sabe lo que sucedió y no necesita compartirlo con nadie —, sino porque pudo ver la cara de Derek y en los últimos meses ha aprendido a leer sus cuatro expresiones faciales y esa en concreto, la de pánico y dolor enmascarado en enfado, no es de sus favoritas.

Así que no es su culpa y tampoco pretende echársela a nadie.

Así que no tiene excusa pero tampoco la quiere buscar.

Así que simplemente deja su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa antes de levantarse y da los cuatro pasos que le separan del sillón individual en que Derek está sentado y, sin más, deja caer sus rodillas a ambos lados de los muslos de Derek, deja caer sus manos alrededor de su cuello y deja caer sus labios sobre los de Derek, sin más.

O con algo más.

Tal vez con lengua.

Es todo un viaje, ahí sentado, en un segundo.

Desde el ruidito de sorpresa que hace Derek cuando se deja caer sobre él, hasta lo rápido que cierra los ojos sin darse cuenta y lo estúpidamente cómodo que se siente cuando Derek no tarda ni dos segundos en colocar sus manos en su cintura y apretar y atraer y deslizar como si hubieran hecho eso mil veces y no fuera la primera vez y una sorpresa y tal vez inadecuado delante de todos sus amigos.

Amigos que se quedan en silencio al momento y, al menos Stiles — sin super oído licántropo —, no puede escuchar nada más que su respiración entrecortada y la de Derek y el ruido que hace su lengua rozando contra la de Derek al intentar llegar más y más adentro.

Mientras sus caderas intentan llegar más y más cerca y sus manos tocar más y más piel y lo está pillando, no necesita ser tan gráfico en su cabeza cuando lo puede sentir por todas partes.

Aunque el silencio tampoco dura demasiado.

Porque Scott es un rey del dramatismo y no puede evitar poner el grito en el cielo y probablemente alzar los brazos en el aire o taparse la cara con ellos mientras dice:

“¿Qué estás haciendo, Stiles?”.

Y lo aguda que es su voz le da la vida, de verdad.

Pero Stiles está ocupado, que le disculpe si le ignora, y no tiene pensado alejarse de Derek ni un segundo en los próximos minutos.

A no ser que se le vaya a él de las manos y tenga que seperarse lo suficiente para arrodillarse entre sus piernas y abrirle la cremallera de los pantalones muy despacito, sacarle la polla y metérsela en la boca para que todos desaparezcan de allí y vuelva a reinar el sucio silencio del sexo.

O la paz.

Algo así era el propósito de todo esto.

Las manos de Derek están bajo su camiseta, las puede sentir por toda su espalda, subiendo y apretando y siendo un sólido recordatorio de que está ahí abajo y no en la puta Luna porque, dios bendito lo tenga en su gloria, sus propias manos están apoyadas en el pecho de Derek y es... sólido.

Sólido es la palabra del día.

Puede sentir sus músculos tensarse cuando hace fuerza para atraerle más hacia él y o no puede sentir los labios ya o es lo único de todo su cuerpo que sigue con vida porque el cosquilleo que los recorre no puede ser solamente culpa de la barba de Derek.

Alguien se aclara la garganta y sabe que no ha sido él.

Ni Derek.

Están ocupados.

“¿Deberíamos irnos?”, sugiere Isaac. Tiene que ser Isaac porque suena a pretencioso e inocencia fingida.

“Creo que ése era el plan”.

Es Allison quien contesta. Su voz suena como una sonrisa muy amplia y malicia que no pretende esconder. Es lista. A Stiles le gusta. No sabe por qué quiere recordarlo ahora pero tal vez ya se le haya olvidado.

“¿¡Pero qué plan!?”.

Oh, Scott, oh, el drama.

Derek para de pronto.

Stiles para también, claro.

Lo mira desde muy cerca, porque parar y alejarse tampoco son sinónimos.

Derek lo mira como si estuviera tratando de hacerle una pregunta y ya tuviera la respuesta pero la incredulidad le obligase a hacerla de todos modos. Sin poner ninguna mueca. Tan sólo le mira. Tiene los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas y aún así puede ver lo injusta que fue la genética con él porque Derek lo tiene todo.

Stiles le responde clavando las yemas de sus dedos en sus pectorales y descansando todo su peso y un poquito más sobre las piernas de Derek.

Derek le responde arqueando un ceja.

Stiles relamiéndose los labios y dirigiendo su mirada a su entrepierna.

A la de Derek, aunque esté mirando a la de ambos, teniendo en cuenta que sólo los separan sus pantalones y tal vez dos pares de calzoncillos. Pero no está seguro. Quiere apostar a que Derek no lleva y no quiere equivocarse.

“Stiles, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa o...?”, Scott no lo pilla. No. Scott literalmente no quiere pillarlo porque no está siendo sutil. No hay posibilidad de error aquí. Es... lógico.

Escucha pasos que se alejan, tal vez dos pares de pies. No está seguro.

Derek le mira y sonríe sólo con los labios porque sus ojos están muy ocupados guardándose toda la malicia para ellos y alguien sí que ha pillado el plan y quiere que todas sus partes se lleven a cabo. Incluso las que nadie ha dicho en voz alta.

Aunque.

Bueno.

Ninguna se ha dicho realmente en voz alta, ¿no?

“Stiles”.

“Scott. Vámonos”, Lydia parece que se ha rendido. Porque suspira y su tono suena como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la razón por la que Stiles está pegado de nuevo a los labios de Derek, gimiendo y arqueando su espalda y sonriendo y desabrochándole el cinturón sin la menor sutileza, haciendo un espectáculo de tirar de él y lanzarlo por el aire en dirección a sus espectadores.

Pero Scott no quiere darse cuenta así que...

En fin.

Sacrificios.

Stiles se asegura de que sus labios hagan suficiente ruido para el oído humano cuando se separan de los de Derek y retrocede, se arrodilla y escucha un grito de pánico a sus espalda antes siquiera de haber tocado el botón de los pantalones.

Mira hacia Derek y éste no deja de mirarle.

Stiles le abre la cremallera mucho más deprisa de lo que planeaba y suspira un “lo sabía” que hace sonreír a Derek y salir corriendo a Scott.

Derek cuela sus dedos entre el pelo de Stiles y lo acerca a él a la vez que se agacha para besarle de nuevo, una vez más, antes de que la habitación se vacíe por completo y la ilusión se termine.

Derek sigue sonriendo cuando se separan.

Y no es una sonrisa estúpida y tampoco sarcástica.

Stiles no debería reaccionar así, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. Quiere verle repetirlo mañana y al día siguiente y si es posible más de una vez al día y si tiene que ponerse de rodillas, no sabe si quiere seguir esa línea de pensamiento, pero...

“Bueno... Stiles. Derek”, es Lydia, más lejos que antes, pero todavía dentro. “Un espectáculo fabuloso pero ya podéis—”

Su voz se corta con un ruido de sorpresa, casi como si hubiera perdido todo el aire de sus pulmones, casi como si ver a Stiles abandonar toda pretensión y meterse la polla de Derek en la boca tan dentro como fue capaz hubiera sido tan chocante para ella como para el mismo Derek.

Casi como si lo fuera más que para Stiles.

Cosa que no. Porque hace tiempo que dejó de mentirse a sí mismo.

Y no va a negarlo, es raro. No raro en el sentido de que quiere salir corriendo y pedir disculpas vía mensaje de texto a todo el mundo cuando haya llegado a Canadá. No. Raro en el sentido en que su lengua nunca había tocado una polla antes y es raro. Raro porque no sabe igual que su mano después de tocar la suya y porque siempre creyó que sería más reacio y que le costaría más convencerse de hacerlo.

Siempre creyó que sería un desastre y que el tío en cuestión jamás volvería a llamarle por haberle dejado plantado con la polla por fuera y la frustración sexual a la altura de la estratosfera.

Aunque tampoco lo ha pensado mucho, claro.

Recuerda más que escucha el “divertíos” que Lydia deja caer antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda, porque Derek ha dejado de tirar de su pelo y por fin puede moverse a su antojo, no simplemente aguantar la respiración y contar hasta veinte para no correrse en su ropa interior tan sólo viendo lo condenadamente sexy que está Derek con los pantalones abiertos y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Es una buena perspectiva y quiere guardarla en su memoria.

Ahora sólo tiene dos opciones.

O se levanta, le da las gracias y se lava los dientes antes de volver a casa.

O deja que su lengua suba y baje a lo largo de la polla de Derek — cosa que está haciendo — y que sus labios se cierren en la punta y vayan rodeándola lentamente hasta que su nariz toque el bello púbico de Derek — cosa que también está haciendo — y que su garganta le pida socorro cuando suba y baje y entre y salga y Derek le haga cosquillas en el paladar aunque tampoco le importe.

Tiene claro que opción elegir.

Lo que no tiene claro es qué hacer cuando Derek lo separa y desvía su mirada hacia sus labios cuando se relame y le dice.

“Ya se han ido todos”.

Y lo dice con una voz tan ronca que ojalá pudiera hablar así todo el tiempo e ir bajando bragas y empalmando pollas allá adonde vaya el resto de su vida y que Stiles pueda verlo porque su voz la siente en los huesos.

Pero como no sabe qué hacer, rodea a Derek de nuevo, esta vez con su mano y lo masturba deprisa y sin ceremonias mientras vuelve a su posición anterior sobre sus piernas y muy, muy cerca de su boca.

Lo fácil que se desliza su mano arriba y abajo es gracias a su saliva y no debería sentirse orgulloso de ello pero lo hace y ni siqueira siente vergüenza.

Debe haberla dejado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que colgó junto a la puerta.

“Me he dado cuenta”, le responde, acelerando su mano y respirando tan dentro del espacio vital de Derek que sus pestañas le rozan las mejillas cuando parpadea y siente más que escucha el gruñido que Derek no puede retener y que termina con sus dientes en su cuello y empieza el turno de gemir de Stiles.

Es absurdo, lo sabe, pero si quieren hablar de ello más tarde, ya lo harán.

Cuando no estén ocupados frotándose el uno contra el otro.

O quitándose la ropa como si fuera una ofensa. Que realmente lo es. La ropa que Derek lleva puesta es una ofensa a la jodida gloria que son sus abdominales y Stiles los lamería, quiere hacerlo, pero también quiere que alguien, quien sea, le desabroche los pantalones y se ocupe de él un ratito porque ya no puede más.

“Vamos, Derek”, dice, entre dientes, sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que está pidiendo.

Derek parece leer todo lo que necesita saber en la desesperación de su tono porque se pone en pie levantando a Stiles con él, que sonríe y lo tacha de su lista mental — sí, es tan jodidamente sexy como imaginaba rodear la cintura de alguien con tus piernas y morderle la mandíbula, tirarle del pelo, exponer su cuello para ti y deslizar tu lengua por toda esa piel y sentir el picor de la barba rascarte las papilas gustativas.

Es jodidamente sexy todo y todavía no había contado con ser lanzado a un sofá con ochenta kilos de músculos cayendo tras de ti y apretándote contra los cojines como si la distancia fuera el peor crímen jamás imaginado.

No contaba con las manos de Derek apresando las suyas contra el sofá, su lengua recorriendo todo su pecho hasta la cintura de sus pantalones, donde muerde, tira, respira muy hondo y sonríe, mirándole a través de sus pestañas y volviendo a sus labios para besarle con más fuerza que antes si cabe, con más desesperación y urgencia, con más dientes y mucha menos lengua. Menos suavidad.

Y Stiles se quejaría — lo ha hecho, de hecho, desde su garganta e involuntariamente cuando vio a Derek alejarse de su polla apresada de nuevo —, pero no puede hacerlo cuando las manos de Derek se meten entre sus vaqueros y su piel y aprietan su culo, obligándole a arquearse hacia él y caer de nuevo sobre los cojines preguntándose desde cuando es capaz de sentirse así, por eso, sin más.

“Esto es de locos”, susurra Derek, y Stiles esperaba ver seriedad al abrir los ojos — que no recuerda haber cerrado, así de controlado tiene su cuerpo en este momento — pero sonríe y Stiles tiene que cogerle el rostro entre las manos y acercarle a él de nuevo y besarle y besarle y hacerlo hasta que uno de los dos — o ambos — se convence de que es normal y natural y que la Constitución lo dice y que deberían estar tocándole la polla ahora mismo.

Eso también lo dice la Constitución.

“No somos famosos por estar precisamente cuerdos, creo”.

Y Derek ríe pero también le está bajando los vaqueros — y los calzoncillos — muy despacito, hasta que se enfada con sus zapatillas y gruñe a los cordones por no dejarle desnudar a Stiles como él quiere, pero sigue riendo cuando termina de bajarse los suyos y vuelve a pegar su cuerpo al de Stiles y oh, sí, eso sí que es un cambio.

Stiles pone las manos en los hombros de Derek y lo mantiene separado un momento, para mirar, sólo para mirar entre sus cuerpos como sus pollas se deslizan la una contra la otra cada vez que Derek mueve las caderas, lo jodidamente hipnótico que es.

“Joder”, dice y entierra su frente en el cuello de Derek para poder tocarle pero poder seguir mirando como una de sus manos se cuela entre ellos y los sostiene a ambos durante unos segundos sin moverse, cerrando el puño todo lo que puede antes de gruñir y empezar a mover sus caderas de nuevo al ritmo en que mueve su mano.

Y Stiles tan sólo puede mirar, respirar y maldecir entre dientes.

“Lo sé”, dice Derek, y le obliga a tumbarse por completo para morderle los labios y deslizar su lengua por ellos una vez más antes de volver a su cuello, donde Stiles jamás había sido tan sensible.

Derek lo sabe, dijo, aunque Stiles no tiene ni idea de a cuál de todas las barbaridades que ha murmurado en su oído se refiere. Pero están de acuerdo, al menos.

Y qué importa.

Stiles se da cuenta de que está clavándole las uñas en los hombros cuando Derek gruñe en su oído y empieza a moverse más deprisa, porque entonces necesita agarrarse a algo y sus manos no saben hacia dónde ir. Así que bajan, bajan despacio y a ciegas hasta alcanzar el culo de Derek y entonces cree que se lo debe, sabe que se reirá más tarde, pero es algo que le debe a Derek así que lo agarra como puede y tira, aprieta su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo imposible cualquier tipo de coordinación.

Derek gruñe en su oído, baja, le muerde la clavícula y se corre sobre su estómago, tensándose y relajándose casi al instante pero sin dejar caer su peso sobre Stiles.

“Mierda”, dice Stiles, “no he podido verlo”.

Y Derek ríe, porque es absurdo y probablemente esté pensando lo mismo que él, que ya lo verá otro día, tal vez más tarde, pero le besa en la comisura de los labios y se hace un hueco entre sus piernas.

Stiles sabe qué va a suceder, porque es casi lógico, ha leído fanfiction — el porno nunca es así, lo ha comprobado —, pero aún así no puede prepararse para ello, hacerse a la idea de que Derek Hale está a punto de chuparle la polla y hacerle el tío, igual no más feliz del mundo, porque es exagerar, pero al menos el menos frustrado en ese momento.

“Supongo que es justo”, dice Derek — sonriendo esa sonrisa que hará sonreír a cualquiera cuando pueda verla — y se interrumpe a sí mismo rodeando la polla de Stiles con la mano y moviéndola ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo un par de veces, “que yo tampoco lo vea”.

Y con eso Stiles se ve desaparecer en la boca de Derek y el calor es demasiado, la humedad, la jodida mágica fantasía que es la lengua de Derek moviéndose dentro de su boca a la vez que sube y baja su cabeza, con los labios tensos alrededor de su polla desde la punta hasta casi la base, cuando puede sentir como toca su garganta y... y no puede.

Tira a Derek del pelo para avisarle — aunque no recuerda haber llevado ambas manos a su cabeza — y éste se resiste, lleva su propia mano hasta la muñeca de Stiles y aprieta, lo mantiene allí y se queda justo ahí, entre sus piernas, cuando Stiles se corre dentro de su boca.

Stiles no siente nada y lo siente todo al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo pesa tanto como nada, como si pudiera salir flotando pero sus brazos fueran a anclarle al sofá y su espalda a hundirse en los cojines de todas formas. Siente como los dedos de sus pies se relajan cuando Derek se incorpora y se obliga a abrir los ojos para poder verlo.

Es toda una visión.

Tiene el pelo revuelto — él lo hizo, con sus manos —, los ojos brillantes y entrecerrados, los labios húmedos y rojos y un poco hinchados, marcas de sus dedos todavía en los hombros y su pecho y la polla colgando entre sus muslos todavía húmeda y un poco dura.

Stiles siente como su boca deja de estar tan seca y su corazón late más rápido de nuevo sin su consentimiento.

Derek lo nota, tiene que notarlo, porque sonríe y se inclina sobre él poniendo las manos junto a sus hombros y mirándole desde arriba con esa sonrisa injusta y jodidamente deliciosa.

“Gracias”, dice, y se acerca los centímetros que quedaban entre ellos para besarle de nuevo, despacio, sin prisa y sin urgencia y sin la intención de antes en su lengua.

Stiles deja que se tome su tiempo, que haga lo que quiera en su boca, que su lengua se familiarice con cada rincón si es que quiere hacer un mapa. Tan sólo le corresponde, nota su propio sabor en la lengua de Derek y no le importa, no le puede importar menos, de hecho, espera poder acostumbrarse a ello.

Si no es mucho fantasear, claro.

“Derek”, dice Stiles, sintiendo como frota su polla cada vez más dura contra sus caderas.

“Mmmm”, es toda la respuesta que recibe.

“Si me llevas hasta la ducha, sigo practicando”.

Derek le mira con cara de que no necesita preguntar qué es lo que Stiles quiere seguir practicando.

Derek le mira y mira a su propia polla hundirse en el desastre que su semen hizo en el estómago de Stiles.

Derek le mira otra vez y asiente y se pone en pie casi de un salto y casi salta de nuevo cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abre sin previo aviso y Cora la cruza con una bandeja de cafés en una mano y una bolsa que incluso a Stiles le huele a magdalenas en la otra.

“Lejía”, dice Cora, al tiempo en que Derek dice “mierda”.

El tiempo parece detenerse hasta que Stiles no puede resistirlo más y empieza a reirse a carcajadas.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco.

Derek se pone rojo por todas partes.

Stiles podría acostumbrarse a esto. Lo piensa en serio, mientras se ríe y disfruta de la gloriosa vista del culo de Derek cuando se agacha para recoger sus pantalones, viendo las marcas de sus dedos todavía ahí, cada una de ellas, rodeando la perfecta forma de—

“Vístete, Stilinski”.

Es Derek quien empieza a reírse entonces y Stiles es incapaz de no saltarle a la espalda y agarrarse a él como si fuera un mono, sintiendo vibrar su espalda contra su pecho con cada carcajada hasta que ambos caen sobre el sofá de nuevo ante la indignada mirada — y pequeña sonrisa — de Cora, que los observa con los brazos cruzados desde la cocina.

Huele a café y a bollos y Derek sigue riéndose incluso cuando ya se han vestido.

Sí, podría acostumbrarse.

**Author's Note:**

> que? sigo practicando o eso se lo dejo a Stiles? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> sorry, ya me voy


End file.
